¡¡Dattebayo! ¿Quién es la afortunada?
by Bjo-KS
Summary: Un anillo de pedida cae al suelo. ¿Quién es la afortunada?


Naruto & friends by Kishimoto.

 **:**

 **¡Dattebayo! ¿Quién es la afortunada?**

 **:**

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunta Sakura entre aterrada y shockeada.

-Es una anillo de pedida –responde sencillo Sasuke.

-Dattebayo. ¿Quién es la afortunada? –pregunta Naruto.

Minutos antes…

-Kakashi sensei, estábamos buscándole –grita Naruto poniéndose a su lado.

-Lo siento Naruto, tengo cosas que hacer –responde un Kakashi, en cuyo chaleco se puede leer Rokudaime Hokage, sin quitar la vista del libro naranja.

-Sensei, íbamos a celebrar que la misión a la que nos mandó ha sido un éxito –comenta Sasuke.

-¡Vaya que sí! Celebrémoslo en Ichiraku –grita Naruto poniendo rumbo al restaurante.

-Estoy harto de ramen, cambiemos de sitio dobe –comenta cansado Sasuke andando a su lado.

Sakura mira de reojo a Kakashi, que sigue parado en mitad de la calle mirando su libro naranja.

-¡Vamos Sakura, vamos sensei! – grita Naruto.

-Tengo cosas que hacer –responde todavía tras el libro.

-Vamos sensei, hace mucho que no vienes con nosotros –pide Sakura-. ¿Está todo bien? –pregunta en un susurro.

-Sí. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? –responde nervioso.

-Porque estás raro.

-No estoy raro.

Unos metros por delante Naruto y Sasuke comienzan a discutir sobre dónde ir a cenar. Sakura les mira y vuelve a centrarse en Kakashi.

Lleva un par de dedos hasta sus costillas y presiona un poco. Kakashi da un respingo por las cosquillas.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunta Sakura acercándose un poco más a él.

-Nada.

-Kakashi… a mi no me engañas.

Kakashi da un par de pasos rápidos alejándose de ella. Sakura entorna los ojos y mira su espalda.

-¡Oye! –dice acelerando el paso y poniendose a su altura-. No me ignores.

Kakashi mira como Naruto y Sasuke siguen discutiendo sobre las increíbles propiedades del ramen y del sushi.

-No te ignoro –responde colocándole un mechón del pelo que se revuelve por el viento.- Y no pasa nada, de verdad.

Sakura fija su mirada en la de él.

-Sí que pasa. Pero está bien. Cuando quieras me dices –comenta guiñándole un ojo y adelantando hasta ponerse a la altura de Naruto y Sasuke.

-¿Tú que dices Sakura? ¿Ramen o sushi? –pregunta Naruto.

-Sushi –responde sencilla.

-Sip. Sakura es más sensata que tú, dobe –interviene Sasuke.

-¿Y usted que dice Kakashi? –pregunta Naruto dándose la vuelta para verle.

-Nada. Ya te he dicho que no iré.

-'ttebayo, sensei, invito yo.

-No.

-Sakura dile tú algo, a ti te hace caso –dice Sasuke.

-¿A mi? No. Que va, a mi nunca me hace caso –responde Sakura nerviosa-. ¿A qué no, sensei?

-No.

-Le reto –dice Naruto señalando con un dedo a Kakashi-. Si le gano, viene a cenar con nosotros, si gana usted…

-Si gano yo, me dejáis en paz un mes –interrumpe Kakashi.

Sakura le mira de reojo sorprendida.

-Cómo quiera. Pienso ganarle.

-Está bien. ¿Cuál es el reto?

-El salto más alto.

-¿Qué?

-Sí. Veamos quien es capaz de saltar más alto sin ayuda de nadie ni nada. Sólo nosotros mismos.

-Hum… está bien –responde encogiéndose de hombros.

Naruto se sitúa junto a Kakashi.

-A la de tres –le indica-. Cuenta tú, teme.

-No es una carrera de velocidad. Podéis saltar uno después de otro.

-Cuenta –insiste Naruto.

Sasuke deja escapar un suspiro y comienza a contar. A la de tres Naruto da un gran salto en el aire.

Kakashi realiza unos sellos con sus manos haciendo aparecer un kage bunshin. Se impulsa con éste y supera por unos cuantos metros a Naruto quedando sobre un tejado.

-¡Eeeehhh! –grita Naruto ya desde el suelo-. Eso es trampa.

-No lo es. No me he ayudado de nadie ni nada que no fuera yo mismo.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros. He ganado. Un mes de paz y tranquilidad.

Sakura se ríe, junto a ella, Sasuke niega con la cabeza.

Kakashi desciende del tejado aterrizando junto a Naruto.

En ese momento algo cae de su bolsillo.

Una cajita que, por el golpe contra el suelo, se abre, dejando ver un anillo.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunta Sakura entre aterrada y shockeada señalándolo.

-Es una anillo de pedida –responde sencillo Sasuke.

-Dattebayo. ¿Quién es la afortunada? –pregunta Naruto.

-Kami-sama –exclama Sakura mareada, apoyándose en Sasuke para no caer.

-¿Quién, Kakashi sensei? –repite Naruto.

-Pufff, no puedo creerlo –dice Sasuke pasando un brazo de Sakura sobre sus hombros para no dejarla caer.

-¿El qué? –pregunta Naruto.

Kakashi recoge la cajita y la guarda en su bolsillo.

-¿No lo ves? –pregunta Sasuke.

-¿Ver qué? –pregunta Naruto perdido.

-Eres más tonto de lo que pensaba dobe.

Kakashi se acerca hasta Sasuke y toma a Sakura de la cintura.

-Ya me encargo yo, gracias –le dice a Sasuke.

-Vámonos dobe, te invito a ramen –dice Sasuke avanzando hacia Naruto.

-¿Qué está pasando? –pregunta Naruto aún confuso.

-Eres mucho más tonto de lo que pensaba.

Naruto le mira interrogante.

-Kakashi y Sakura deben estar saliendo, y él va a pedirla matrimonio.

::::

::


End file.
